Fred's Last Romance
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Fred made one last product before his death, and George will not have it go to waste. He tests it on Harry, with disastrous results.


**Summary: Fred made one last product before his death, and George will not have it go to waste. He tests it on Harry, with disastrous results.**

**Rated: T for minor sexual content and references**

**Disclaimer: ...**

It was Christmas break once more at the Borrow, and all the family had arrived. Fleur was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen while Bill struggled with a four-year-old Victoire, who refused to put her skirt back on. Young Teddy was watching with amusement, glad that he had never gone through the anti-clothing phase.

"Vicky, please put the skirt on, you don't want to wonder around in your knickers all day, do you?" Victoire gave him a toothy grin and darted off up the stairs, giggling.

"Think that answers that question, mate." Ron smothered at laugh at the mutinous look he received from his brother.

"Just wait 'til you have children. It isn't as easy as it looks."

Harry and Ginny arrived at that moment, brandishing giant grins and rosy cheeks acquired from the cold weather. They were always smiling when they visited after spending the day with each other, but the Weasley brothers refused to ask why. The last thing they wanted was details.

The family gathered around the table, all dressed in elegant clothing (or knickers, in Victoire's case) and smiling happily at each other. Even George was uncharacteristically happy lately. Ever since Fred died he had taken on a more subdued role, much to everyone's displeasure. Dinner was served, and Victoire couldn't resist interrogating Charlie about his love-life, making him blush bright red. After dinner everyone moved in to the living room and had tea. Then George cleared his throat.

"I have an important announcement. Ron, Hermione, stop snogging for five seconds." Ron blushed and jerked his head forward.

"We weren't snogging!"

"Fine, stop slobbering all over each others necks, then. Anyways, I just wanted you all to know that I have successfully completed the project I have been working on for many months now."

"What project?" Mr. Weasley asked. Nobody was even aware that he was working on anything new right now.

"Fred's very last invention."

Silence followed this announcement as everyone tried to avoid each others eyes. Then Ginny cleared her throat and asked George a question.

"What is it?"

"It's a spell reversal powder that you're supposed to slip into someone's tea or something along that nature. It reverses any spell that person uses for a full 24 hours."

"Wow, great for enemies! Have you tested it?" Ron asked.

"No, I still need someone else to test it on. Fred and I used to test all products on ourselves, and since there were two of us, the results were more accurate. I tested it on myself, but I have no way of knowing if it was just a fluke, or if the results were accurate."

"I'll test it for you," Harry spoke up. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him but didn't object. George grinned and pulled a small pouch out of his back pocket that was filled with powdery white crystals.

"Looks like crack..." Ron muttered under his breath. Ignoring him, George poured a bit of powder into Harry's tea and he drank it down fast.

"Okay, try a spell now!" Harry decided to keep it simple and safe and use a disarming spell. His wand shot from his hand and hit the wall behind him. Teddy giggled and Victoire clapped her hands together loudly. George let out a sigh of relief and smiled happily.

"Thanks for doing this, mate."

"No problem, just as long as I don't have any regrets."

O o O

Harry staggered through the front door and kicked it shut, his hands wrapped under Ginny's bottom as she sucked hungrily on the skin of his neck. He carried his wife to their room and tackled her onto the king-sized bed.

"Harry..." Ginny muttered into his hair as he began removing her clothing. After a pair of pants came flying off, both people lay gasping on top of each other, stark naked.

"Harry, wait." Harry pulled back and eyed his wife, her hand stopping his from using a contraceptive charm. He laughed and dropped his wand again.

"Right, forgot about that powder."

"No, that's not what I meant." Ginny sat up and looked Harry in the eyes with a serious expression on her beautiful face.

"What?"

"I'm ready."

"For what?"

"Children."

Harry measured his wife's expression, sure that she must have been joking. She was only twenty-one, still so young to be having children. But she was completely serious.

"As long as you're sure...You don't mind taking off from the Harpies for a year?"

"Nope. I'm ready." Harry knew his wife was being honest. He pressed his lips against hers once more and pushed her down onto her back. Their wands were completely forgotten.

(One Month Later)

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed as he attempted to get up from the floor where he had comped himself in front of the toilet. He wiped his mouth off and went to find Ginny's book of medical spells, hoping to stop the sickness before it got worse. _Probably the flu. _

He got half way across the living room, eying their grand book shelves, before he stumbled forward and everything went black.

Harry awoke later to see Ginny hovering over him, staring into his green eyes with concern.

"Babe, you okay?" She lay a kiss on his forehead and rubbed his hair back.

"Yeah, just getting sick, I guess."

O o O

"Harry, I can't believe how much you've been eating lately!" Ginny watched as Harry wolfed down his third helping of dinner.

"Can I help it if my wife's cooking is amazing?" Ginny grinned but kept staring at his plate, making him feel uncomfortable.

"That's all well and good, but still, you _never _eat this much!" Harry suddenly felt insecure and hurt. He stood up from the table quickly and glared at his wife.

"Don't worry, I won't get fat, if that's what you're worried about!" With that, he stormed off the their room and slammed the door. Ginny looked at the door in shock and confusion. What is going on here?

O o O

Ginny tossed her wand across the room, aggravated. She had hoped that she would be showing signs of pregnancy by now, but there was nothing. Even the charm told her she wasn't pregnant. She flopped down on her bed, listening to the sounds of her overly-moody husband as he came home from work and snorted. Why, he could have been more pregnant that her, and he's a man!

And that's when it hit her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. _The Reversal Spell!_

O o O

Ginny rushed into her mothers home, towing Harry by the arm. He was so tired today that he hadn't wanted to come, and she didn't want to freak him out by telling him her suspicions, so he was also in a bloody awful mood. He plopped himself down on the couch and stared daggers at the flower-papered walls. Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room and, noting Harry's behavior right away, raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"We need to talk, call the family." She nodded and headed upstairs to get her children. George was the last to come down and he grinned at Harry for about five seconds. Until Harry threw him a dangerous look.

"Um, Ginny...What's goin' on here?" he muttered, pointing a finger at Harry.

"Please, PLEASE tell me you haven't started selling that reversal spell powder at the shop yet!"

"No, 'course not, it isn't nearly perfected y-"

"You're damn right it isn't!" Ginny shouted unexpectedly. She looked pointedly at Harry.

"Ginny, what happened?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Well, that night, you know, after Harry drank the powder, we decided to...well, we went without a contraceptive charm for the first time." Everyone winced and Ron made a gagging sound, but George kept his expression calm.

"Okay...then what?"

"Well, we wanted to, you know, try having a baby. It didn't work...or so I thought. But this entire week Harry has been moody and tired and eating a lot and throwing up, and at first I thought it was just a sickness, and then I remembered the spell..." She trailed off, knowing that she did not need to go into further detail. Everyone's eyes were not popping out of their heads as they looked at Harry in shock. Ginny turned to see her husband wearing an expression of terror. He looked at her and tried to talk calmly, but all he could manage was a whisper.

"You...You got me pregnant?"

"It's not all my fault, you know!" She turned to her mother for help. "What do we do?"

"Take him to St. Mungos, they'll know how to fix it."

"And have the whole Wizarding world find out that I got pregnant?" Harry shouted, then buried his face in his hands and let out a sob.

"I can imagine it now," Ron smirked. "The Boy Who Gave Birth."

"Ron, would you like to sleep on the couch tonight?" Hermione asked him scathingly. He gave her an innocent look and turned away, trying to hide his grin.

"Okay, we're off to St. Mungos. And that is the last time Harry ever test-tries a Weasley product. Knowing Fred, he probably knew this would happen."

**So yes, what did you think? It should have been much longer and more humorous, but I'm tired of writing right now. tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
